


Temptation Of A Dream

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Virtual wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has a strange dream in which his alter ego takes him on a journey of discovery.





	Temptation Of A Dream

‘You love Sam, don’t you?' Dean's dream self whispered seductively. 'So why not show him how much? If you love, you want to touch your beloved, feel his bare skin beneath your fingers, his lips on yours, his hands caressing your body. You want to join with him, possess him, become one.’

‘No, no,’ Dean mumbled in sleep, his sweating body thrashing from side to side on the bed.  
But the dream was so strong, it refused to release its hold on him.  
Or maybe it was Dean himself who didn’t want it to end.

‘I fuck my Sammy,‘ his dream alter-ego informed him with glee. ‘You’ve no idea how good it is. My boy’s lips are soft, yielding, a doorway to the pleasures which lie inside. Have you ever imagined kissing your brother, Dean? Huh? Your tongue in his mouth, complete freedom to explore, to use his body as you wish, to give him and yourself exquisite pleasure!  
Just watch,’ dream Dean smirked.

 

The tableau of a naked Sam bent over and being penetrated by ‘dream Dean’s’ cock flashed into Dean's mind. He was pounding rhythmically into his little brother’s ass, until with a cry of triumphal pleasure, he peaked in orgasm.

‘See, moron,’ dream Dean purred. ‘That’s how it’s done. And don’t look at me with that horrified expression. I realise the truth is hard to digest, but it’s what YOU want too. What you’ve always wanted.  
Go on touch yourself, Dean. Feel how turgid and hard your cock is. How the thought of fucking Sammy is driving you crazy. You want to…you know you do……’

‘No!’ Dean yelled, finally emerging from sleep, only to find his hand wrapped around his already leaking cock, just as dream Dean had predicted. 

‘It was only a dream,’ he whispered to himself in anguish. He loved Sam more than anything, but not like that.  
Yet, he didn’t remove his hand from his cock; instead he brought himself to orgasm, and in his mind’s eye he relived the dream.

Disgusted with himself, he wiped the come on the sheet and burrowed back down into the bed. If he got up he’d have to face Sammy and right now he just didn’t feel up to it.

Yet, dreams were generated by the subconscious.  
A cold sweat came over Dean, for he knew he’d never get those images out of his head. 

 

He wondered if he’d EVER be able to look his brother in the eye again without recalling 'dream Dean' fucking an identical Sam. 

But even more, he feared his dream self had infected him with a nighmarish virus which could lead him into uncharted territory. The uncharted territory of incest.


End file.
